Yes Sir!
by GGirl-CB4BW
Summary: Corporal Chuck Bass meets new army recruit Blair Waldorf who needs a little training, but she's not entirely happy about what the Corporal makes her do...will she get her own back when it turns out Chuck needs a little help from her later on? Sexy 2shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

**Ok i know I've been AWOL for a very long time and thus broke my promise of putting out some one-shots I had promised. I apologise for that. The main reason for my absence is the fact that I had no time to sit down and write doubled up with a lack of enthusiasm for writing. **

**I had the template/plan of this one-shot written up as a document on my phone, which got deleted after a phone update and after losing that i lost all passion for starting over with this fic. Also, with the disaster that was season 3 i also lost passion for chuck and Blair. **

**I was back on the chair bandwagon again briefly during their make-up in season 4 but then they went and broke up again. I still love them as a couple and always will, whether together or not, and hopefully they shall be end-game, no other outcome would make sense after what us fans have been put through!**

**Anyway, I've decided to go back to this one-shot and get it out there, i tried my best to keep it the way I had originally planned so I hope it turns out alright! **

**Never say never, but for now this will be all, I may pop up again one day with another fic! **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the storyline. **

**Note: I know nothing about the American armed forces so please don't be picky if there are any factual inaccuracies etc...it's fiction. Also I do not mean to cause any offence by anything in this fic. **

**RATED M for SMUT and explicit sexual language and content...! ! ! ! ! !**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Yes Sir!**

Blair Waldorf took one last look in her pocket mirror before being escorted off the helicopter by the co-pilot. Her slacks fit her snugly but she couldn't help but feel insecure about the way she looked. Her makeup was a little discreet compared to how she usually liked it, but she knew she was stepping into territory where the men probably hadn't been with a woman for a long time, so she knew she would have to look somewhat simple and unkempt in order to avoid unwarranted attention.

She knew she was there to do a job, just like everyone else would be, but she couldn't help but wonder how she would deal with the levels of stress involved in being situated in a war zone such as Afghanistan, away from her family and friends and any form of love and comfort.

She recalled her short stint in Mexico and how she was one of the very few females on the team, she remembered her arrival and the hoots and howls that had welcomed her after she had walked in dressed to impress looking as though she had walked straight off the cat-walk, there was no way she was going to make that mistake again. She was told she was to head to the base headquarters where she was to be processed just like everyone else had been and would then be told where to go from there. The co-pilot handed her over to another officer who escorted her to the base making small talk and asking her about her previous experience of working with the army.

Corporal Charles Bass, or Chuck as he preferred to be called, had been recently promoted to his current rank in recognition of his excellent leadership skills and temperament in difficult situations. He was a young soldier, aged just 20, and was a genius at what he did. He was the most talked about soldier amongst his fellow combatants, dubbed as the future army General who would lead the American Army one day with his clear vision and high ambition.

He was quite the character and much loved in his camp, always keeping the troops focused yet entertained, with his quick wit and wicked sense of humour. He had been informed by his Sergeant that he was to meet a new recruit early in the morning and would need to welcome the newcomer and give out the house-rules before joining everyone else for a round of training.

Chuck sat outside the men's dormitory waiting for the new arrival. As he noticed a figure approaching him, he stood and began to walk towards it. It soon became clear to him that a woman was heading towards him. He could see her dark curly hair messily tied up into a bun or a ponytail, she was wearing loose fitting slacks with a light pink blouse and a thin green jacket.

He licked his lips as she came closer and he stayed rooted to his spot, secretly shocked at how beautiful this woman was. It had been a very, very long time since he had seen a gorgeous woman and an even longer time since he had had one under him. His trousers became suddenly tight as he envisioned this woman under him, he imagined the sound of her voice, wondering if it would be as sweet as her lips looked. Those red hot ruby lips which were forming a small smile as she continued to approach him.

He had to bite back a groan when her small hand glided along her hip casually. The innocent unintentional act made him slightly hard and he had to quickly compose himself and rid himself of the filthy thoughts which had suddenly entered his mind the moment he saw this woman coming towards him.

She stopped in front of him, and held out her small hand with a friendly smile, "Blair Waldorf, I think you're supposed to show me around?" she asked informally.

Chuck smirked, he realised this hot woman was his new recruit and the thought of someone so sexy joining his team made his eyes darken. He had a feeling things were about to get really interesting. Even though he couldn't imagine such a pretty delectable thing fighting on the frontline he was sure she would be very well skilled in the bedroom.

He took her hand in his and instead of shaking it he brought it slowly to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles, "of course, Miss. Waldorf, so you must be the new girl, Corporal Chuck Bass at your service," he drawled, finally letting her hand go.

He noticed the sudden blush to her cheeks and smirked at having affected her so quickly. He wondered if she had been affected by him in the same way he was affected by her. He looked around and spotted a couple of soldiers walking by and decided he wanted this minx to himself before anyone else noticed her. He grabbed her hand once more and motioned for her to follow him into the men's dormitory. She followed him happily.

"So, Miss. Waldorf, there are a few house rules I need to inform you of, then I shall give you a quick tour of this place. Following that we are to join the others for a training session."

"Training? What for?" asked Blair, it was only her first day and she wasn't expecting to be thrown into any hard work so soon.

"Oh don't worry Waldorf, I'll have your back." he replied cheekily. She frowned back at him, as if she needed anyone watching her back, she wasn't a weakling.

"Right then Bass, care to speed through these rules, I'd like to meet the rest of the team," demanded Blair as she sat down on one of the beds nearby. She wasn't sure why she was in a dormitory, surely this Corporal was supposed to be showing her to her place of work and introducing her to the staff.

"Why? Am I not good enough company Waldorf?" he prodded, slightly taken aback at her attitude. He could see a distinct fire in her eyes and knew immediately that this girl was no push over, she was a challenge he would happily take on and he knew it was going to be an interesting task.

"Well you haven't entertained me so far, maybe you could make this all seem a little less depressing than the nightmares I have been having ever since I was recruited," she proposed daringly, truth be told, she was dreading her first day.

She had been having horrible nightmares ever since the moment she was told she was being sent to Afghanistan, the horror stories she had heard had put her off but she was determined not to let any ill-feeling deter her. She was going to do whatever it took to prove to everyone back home that she wasn't a coward and that she would survive this deployment. Her parents and friends had been really worried about her, thinking she wouldn't be able to handle the pressure, but it had spurred her on even more. She was here now and there was no turning back, she was staying put no matter what, she would do whatever she had to do in order to make it through her appointed term, which was 6 months initially.

Her companion smirked devilishly at her comment and she couldn't help but notice his strong jaw line and his penetrating gaze. His eyes were incredibly gorgeous as was the rest of his face with his chiselled features and plump lips. His vest had a low neck and a bit of hair covered chest peeked out for her viewing. She imagined how it would feel to run her fingers through the fluffy hair of his chest and down along his abdomen and then...

Her thoughts were cut off when Chuck spoke, "see something you like kitten?" he questioned.

She looked up at him suddenly and sprang to her feet as she felt her cheeks go hot at being caught staring at him. She scolded herself for getting distracted by his good looks and scoffed at him, "in your dreams Bass, I was actually looking at your choice of attire, not very conventional," she lied as she took in his light blue vest and faded yellow quarter length pants, he actually looked kind of cute, she thought.

"I was just about to get dressed but I was told a new recruit was on her way so I had to greet you...I suppose I could get dressed now though," he responded before lifting his vest over his head and revealing his naked upper body.

Blair gasped at his brazen action and dropped her gaze to avoid getting embarrassed. She saw him coming closer and looked up to his face, "what do you think you're doing Bass, behave!" she spat out distractedly whilst trying to avoid looking at how low his pants were on his hips and his toned abs.

"Why? Is it getting to you princess," smirked Chuck as his hand reached out to graze her chin.

She turned her head away and took a step back towards the bed she had previously been sitting on. "No! Could you just...get on with the tour already!" she demanded quickly, trying to change the subject.

This guy was intolerable; she couldn't believe he had actually taken his vest off in front of her, how unprofessional!

Chuck laughed and put his vest back on to end her embarrassment, "well, I have my own way of welcoming new recruits to the team, particularly females...so I wouldn't mind getting right to it," he said confidently, dreaming up all the things he could do to her.

She was under his control right now and he wasn't sure how long it would last so he had to make the most of it. Blair swallowed nervously, wondering what he could have possibly meant. She was trying her best to maintain her confident strong persona but under his hard wanting gaze she could feel her resolve slipping. She felt weak.

Chuck paused for a while, contemplating what he could possibly do, a few interesting ideas were running through his mind but he wasn't sure whether he was willing to risk losing his job and reputation over this woman, but she was making him feel strange and had clouded his judgement. He let his cock decide for him instead.

"Well, Waldorf, you see this," he said as he walked towards his belongings and dug out a badge from his bag, "this is your crown jewel, we all have one and it's vital if you plan on staying safe," he explained.

The badge he held in his hand was what identified him as an American soldier; it was his safety token whilst on foreign land, ensuring his safety and freedom. If he were confronted by a foreign ally or a local, showing them this badge would let them know he worked for the American army and would ensure his safety and freedom to pass safely throughout the country.

Every member of the American armed forces had one of their own with their name and rank and a microchip that made everyone's badge unique to them. It was so important that without one you couldn't stay at the base for safety reasons. You would be shipped back home to America and would have to wait for another badge to be assigned to you before being able to head back to your base of deployment.

"I'll be giving you your very own badge which was sent down this morning along with a few other things that you'll need, remember not to lose it because without one, if you're ever apprehended by any local tyrants, if you have your badge they wont touch you, if you don't have your badge then you're fair game to them," he smirked whilst looking at her up and down.

She nodded obediently and an idea crossed his mind, "of course...you'll have to earn it though," he challenged, smiling at the thought of her fulfilling his every command in order to get a badge which she was fully entitled to.

Blair narrowed her eyes in confusion and her lips parted but she was lost for words. Chucks smile widened as he continued, "you do want your badge don't you?" he asked her.

"Of course I do, I'm entitled to one!" she complained whilst putting her hands to her hips and turning slightly red in anger.

She had heard nothing about earning a bloody badge, she thought she had been through enough training and preparation to prove her place in the army. Chuck became aroused at the thought of what was to come as he slowly approached her.

"Everyone has to prove their worth Waldorf and the quality I like in a person is obedience and the willingness to do anything to prove oneself worthy," he suggested daringly as he reached his fingers to tangle with a loose curl of her hair.

She closed her eyes at the sudden intrusion of her personal space and tried to think of something to say but she found herself speechless once again.

"You'll have to work for it Blair...are you up for a challenge or are you too weak for this," he whispered as his fingers grazed her blushing cheek.

Her eyes snapped up to his at the mention of that word she abhorred. Weak was one thing she certainly wasn't. She would prove to this damned Corporal how worthy she was of her position and would make sure to walk out with her badge, the only thing that worried her was the glint in his eyes and the way he made her feel.

Aroused.

He was doing something strange to her insides and she wasn't sure if she had any control over the situation she was in, what was he going to make her do and was she really willing to do anything, she wondered.

"I think you'll find that weak is the last thing I am Sir!" complained Blair seriously, stomping her foot on the ground for effect.

Chuck smirked and narrowed his eyes in thought, "Sir?...hmmm, I like that," he responded whilst stroking his chin.

Blair scoffed, she couldn't figure out what Chuck was thinking and wasn't sure what he was planning to do to her, but she was losing patience, "so what exactly do I have to do in order to earn my badge...and can you make it quick?" her hand resumed their position on her hips which prompted Chucks gaze to wonder over her luscious curves.

Her slim waist accentuated by her perfect hips and he was sure she would have silky smooth legs under those pants she was wearing. Blair felt heat rise to her cheeks as she watched Chuck appreciatively take in her appearance.

His eyes had darkened and he seemed to be getting closer to her body by the second. Chuck reached a hand out and ran his fingers along her clothed arm wondering what it would feel like to touch her skin.

"Get rid of this...now" he whispered huskily, coming closer to her and tugging at her jacket.

Blair gasped at the feel of his hot breath tickling the skin of her cheek, "no," she managed to breathe out once she found the energy to speak.

"Say no once more and I'll make certain that you head back home badgeless...I wonder what your family back home would make of that..." he warned.

Blair stiffened at his threat; was he serious. The expression on his face and the tone of his voice would say that he definitely was serious. There was no way she was going back home, not now, not until her 6 months had elapsed.

She was in a dilemma, should she just suck it up and listen to her Corporal or should she refuse and risk losing her badge. Then there was the fact that this whole thing could be one big joke, he couldn't seriously be allowed to do whatever he was planning to do to her, she wasn't sure if this was something that really happened to everyone or if he was just taking advantage of her. But if this guy was going to be her primary commander then she had to stay on his good side. She hadn't been told that a Corporal would be in charge of her as such and she didn't think it would hurt her career too much if she refused him and reported him to someone in a higher rank.

But what if it did.

What if losing favour with Chuck ruined her chances in the forces, what if he really could prevent her from getting her badge. She couldn't risk it. She decided she would do as he said and if he went too far she would end this madness straight away, there was no way she was going to lose the badge and she wasn't planning on losing her dignity either.

"Off...now." he repeated, cutting off her thoughts.

Blair looked down in slight embarrassment before sliding her jacket off and letting it drop to the floor. Chuck smiled in victory and took in her appearance again, there wasn't much of a difference as her blouse had full sleeves.

"Hmmm, you're wearing too many clothes," stated Chuck as his hands found her hips and slowly dragged her towards him.

His fingers reached for the buttons of her silky blouse and began slowly unbuttoning them. Blair gasped at his forwardness and froze as he began sliding her blouse down her arms. She couldn't believe what he had just done and the fact that she had let him do it without protest.

"That's a little better, don't you agree kitten?" he purred into her ear before poking his tongue out to lick her earlobe.

Blair gasped at the feel of his tongue on her skin, her hands fisted and her nails dug into her palms in an effort to distract herself. He was so close to her right now and the chills sparking on her naked upper body was confusing her, along with his scent invading her senses.

"mmmhmmm...your hair smells good...take out the hair clip, I want to see your hair out." he demanded.

Blair was a goner, she was already under his spell and felt helpless in front of Chuck, she knew her resolve had already slipped and there was no going back now.

"Ok," she whispered.

"Yes, Sir" he whispered back, his lips achingly close to hers.

"What?" she quivered.

"I want to hear you say 'yes Sir' from now on," demanded Chuck as Blair swallowed nervously.

"erm...yes...yes Sir," mumbled Blair obediently.

"That a girl."

Blair removed her hair clip which sent her thick curls cascading down her back and over her shoulders, sending chills through Chuck's body. The simple act turned Chuck on more than ever and they had barely even touched.

"Take off your pants."

Blair gulped, closing her eyes momentarily to compose herself, but she was already too far gone so she complied, "y-y-yes S-Sir..." responded Blair unashamedly, before reaching for her slacks and unzipping them.

They dropped easily to the floor and she stepped out of them. Chuck looked down to her toned legs and swallowed back a groan, before letting his hands roam her, now nearly naked, body. Blair's eyes fluttered closed the moment his fingers touched her thighs, he was doing something strange to her and she suddenly forgot who she was and where she was. Chuck pulled Blair closer to his body and his erection was evident as her thighs brushed against his crotch.

Chuck groaned at the contact and pulled Blair along towards his bed. He sat down on the end of his bed and removed his vest once again, revealing his toned upper body. He motioned for Blair to come closer and as she did he pulled her flush against him before crashing his lips against hers.

Blair gasped in shock at his sudden attack and her lips froze momentarily as his duelled for entrance to her mouth. When Blair finally realised what was happening she pushed her hands against his chest and fought him off. As Chuck released her lips with a dissatisfied groan Blair jumped to her feet, her breathing hard and ragged.

They took a moment to compose themselves before Chuck stood up to meet her, "you don't get to begin or end anything sweetheart, you play by my rules!" he growled in anger at her ending his fun.

Blair took a step away from him, "that's not fair...you can't just...,"

"Don't answer back!" shouted Chuck, cutting her off and grabbing her by the wrist.

Blair shook in fear as he clutched her arm and pulled her against him once more. She saw the fire in his eyes and knew he was dead serious, she had no free will in this situation and was going to have to do as he said.

"Pull down my pants, now" he demanded of her.

Blair's eyes darted to his pants and she trembled knowing that she would have to follow his order, she decided she would just have to play along with his game in order to get it over and done with, besides, the memory of his lips on hers clouded her judgement and she kneeled dutifully to the ground.

"Yes Sir..." she whispered.

Chuck kicked away his pants and ordered Blair to stand, both of them clad in their underwear. The tent of his boxers was evident as Blair studied his perfectly toned body. Chuck smiled as he watched her take in his body and he took the opportunity to do the same to her. Her slender but curvy figure made him incredibly aroused and he loved how perfectly shaped she was. Her legs were just the right length, her hips just the right shape, her small but perky breasts the perfect size for fitting right into his hands and her long arms he could picture wrapped around his neck whilst he devoured her mouth.

He licked his lips at the thought of her small hands gliding over his body and touching him all over and then an idea occurred to him.

"Get on the bed."

There was a short pause before Blair responded, "Yes Sir," and then she was on his bed cowering away from him.

Chuck joined her immediately but instead of going straight to her, he laid down instead, on his stomach.

"My back aches. Massage me." he said sounding suddenly uninterested. He sighed as he settled comfortably on the bed, snuggling his head into the soft pillow.

Blair froze, unsure of what to do. There he was practically naked lying in wait for her to give him a massage. It was safer than what she had expected him to ask of her but then she could never be sure how far he would ask her to go once she gave in. She realised she didn't have much of a choice and without a single ounce of self control she noticed her hands reaching for his shoulders of their own accord. She couldn't stop herself and before she knew it her hands had made contact with his skin and the sound of a light moan escaping his mouth made her eyes roll to the back of her head. She was hypnotised by him and she had lost her sanity.

"That's it Blair...just like that..." he moaned as her talented hands began to press an agonising path across his shoulders pausing now and again to deepen her hold on him.

She found herself climbing on top of him as her legs rested on either side of his butt and she hovered over him, occasionally sitting down on his backside. This new position allowed her to put more pressure on to his shoulders and back as she skilfully massaged his tense muscles.

"yesssss...so good Blair..." he breathed as she continued her effort causing all sorts of sounds to escape from his lips.

"Harder Blair...I want it harder."

"Yes Sir..." answered Blair suddenly without realising the words spurting from her mouth...did she just moan?

"Oh God," she sighed to herself in embarrassment.

"What?"

"urm...nothing."

Chuck suddenly flipped himself over sending Blair tumbling to his side, he grabbed hold of her wrists and pulled her towards him, "I think my back has had enough," he laid back down but on his back this time.

"Get on top."

She obeyed.

"Massage my tongue. With yours."

"but..." he raised his eyebrows in challenge.

"Yes Sir," she whispered in defeat, his eyes darkened with lust as she slowly and nervously leaned towards him.

There was a spark of electricity and a sudden heat that engulfed them the moment her lips brushed against his and before she knew it his lips were mashed against hers in a hard torturous kiss, dragging her lips between his teeth and his tongue plundering her mouth with urgency.

She had never felt such sweet pain in her life, she was sure she was tasting her own blood as he attacked her lips, biting and sucking hard. His hands were groping her body all over, her butt, thighs, breasts and back. She couldn't help herself but she needed to feel his hard body under her fingertips but instead he flipped them over and her fingernails met the skin on his back, scratching and marking him.

Their moans were loud and in unison as their lips and tongues duelled for control and release, hands exploring and furious.

"oh God..." moaned Blair against his lips as they took a gasping breath between kisses.

"What have you been told!" shouted Chuck angrily.

"Sir...oh Sir...," she adjusted.

"That a girl, now make good use of your hands...my boxers are feeling too tight..." he drawled mischievously.

Blair froze for the millionth time, was he really asking her to do what she thought he was?

"Do it...NOW!" he roared.

Blair trembled in fear at the tone of his voice and her hand slowly began to trail his stomach towards the waistband of his shorts. He gasped at the touch of her fingertips on his tense skin, a tingling sensation shooting towards his crotch. He sighed in pleasure as her hand made its way past the barrier and into his undergarment.

"Stop." he instructed, interrupting her hands journey.

She looked at him bewildered, not believing he could possibly want her to stop now, she had gone far enough and even she didn't want to stop.

"But, Sir, I..." she was cut off as he pulled her hand out just before she was about to grasp hold of him. Instead he pushed her onto the bed and began tracing slow patterns on her bare skin.

"I have plans for you. You play by my rules." he smirked as she gasped and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his skin on hers.

He began kissing her then, trailing kisses along her collarbone and neck making her back arch and her face twist in agony.

"Please...Chuck..." she begged, not sure what she was begging for. She wanted more, she wanted him, hard and fast and burning a fire inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, completely surrendering herself to him as he bit and sucked her skin, her neck, the valley of her breasts and finally down her stomach towards where she wanted him.

"You like it Blair, you want me touching you don't you?" he drawled daringly.

"Yes...oh yes Sir..." she pleaded, her eyes fluttering under his spell, consumed by lust. His hand reached to her inner thighs and began stroking her over her panties before curling a finger around them and tugging, pulling until they were removed. She felt a wave of cool air against her intimate folds the moment her panties were pulled off and she gasped the moment his tongue invaded her core. Sucking and stroking and kissing her most treasured part.

She moaned loudly in relief, arching her back towards him, encouraging him to go deeper and rougher. He moaned into her wet flesh and sent painful vibrations through her bundle of nerves. She was almost screaming his name as she came agonisingly close to climax.

"Yes Sir...oh shit...im going to come...!" she screeched.

Then it was suddenly over.

She felt nothing.

Her eyes were tightly closed as she waited for her orgasm to rip through, but there was nothing. Literally. Her eyes began to open slowly and she looked around.

She saw Chuck standing on the floor pulling a pair of trousers on casually and lifting something off the floor and throwing it to her. Her pants were thrown to her face and she held onto them tightly, looking down at her body, still naked. She was wet and she could almost hear her clitoris thumping in need of release. Yet there he was getting dressed.

Her cheeks went red in shame as she realised what he was doing. She quickly sat up and began pulling her own pants on, covering the evidence of arousal which had been left untamed. She looked at him in confusion and was sure she saw him smirk. The bastard had tricked her, he'd made her beg for him and then left her hanging, she hated the mother fucker!

She quickly found her blouse and made quick work of putting it back on before she saw him coming towards her like a predator after its prey. Well she was surely going to teach him a lesson if he even tried to touch her again, she would slap him hard across his face and leave a painful bruise! Before she could move she saw him reach into his bag on his way over to her and pull out a badge before confronting her again.

"You earned your badge. Well done." he smirked.

She almost burst with anger but then she felt his hand on her ass, well actually he was putting her badge in her back pocket.

"Keep it...in a safe place...somewhere no-one would go," he grinned wickedly as he squeezed her ass through her pant pocket for effect and then removed his hand leaving her badge there.

Before she could form a coherent response he was already walking away.

* * *

**A.N. **

**Oh my days...I am so sorry but I was not expecting it to be this LONG! Please forgive me but this wasn't even how I had this fic planned out, this bit wasn't even supposed to be the main bit...which means that I have to split this fic into 2 parts! **

**This shall be the first part and I will be writing the second part ASAP! I wasn't going to post this part until I had written the second part because I don't like making my readers wait...but I figured if I posted this it would ensure that I finished the fic quickly because i won't want to keep you waiting long! I really do need a kick in the butt! **

**Stay tuned for the next part, it took me a few days to write this so hopefully the next part should be up within a week! **

**Part 2: Blair's revenge (yay!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Holy crap...I have no idea what happened the first time i tried to upload this!

I am soooo sorry, but you have no idea the heart attack I had when I realised chapter 2 was blank...Something must have went wrong when I tried saving the document...thank you for letting me know!

I apologise for any mistakes or anything, I had to re-edit the whole thing again and might have missed things out this time around...

* * *

**A.N.**

**Ok, so this is the final part!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, they were amazing!  
I have tried to reply to all reviews and will continue to do so, if you have left an anonymous review then I'd like to say thanks and I love you for taking the time to read and review, trust me it means a lot.**

* * *

**OMG I JUST HAVE TO SAY THIS, AFTER WATCHING THE LAST EPISODE OF GG AND AFTER SPENDING THE PAST 2 SEASONS LITERALLY FAST FORWARDING MOST SCENES THAT DIDN'T INVOLVE CHUCK AND BLAIR (LOL) I MUST SAY THAT CHACE CRAWFORD, WELL, NATE ARCHIBALD WAS AMAAAAAAAAAAAAZING!**

**I JUST ABSOLUTELY LOVE HIM! I LOVED HIS TRIP VDB STORYLINE LAST SEASON, ESPECIALLY THE EPISODE WHERE SERENA WAS IN HOSPITAL AND NATE GOT TO PUNCH TRIP...BUT THIS EPISODE NATE WAS SO GORGEOUS AND CUTE...I CANT BELIEVE GG DONT GIVE HIM MORE DRAMA FILLED/EMOTIONAL STORYLINES, HE DOES THEM SO WELL!  
VANESSA COMPLETELY RUINED NATE IN THE PAST SEASONS (SHE RUINS EVERYONE) BUT I HAVE A FEELING HE'S BACK!**

**OH AND ME NO LIKEY BLAIR WORKING WITH DAN, AS LONG AS THEY DON'T BECOME A COUPLE AND KEEP THINGS FRIENDLY... :(**

* * *

"That'll teach you Chuck! Always trying to be the hero eh?" laughed one of Chuck's fellow soldiers, Lance.

"Ow...fuck, can you walk fucking carefully!" groaned Chuck as his friend dragged him through the base and towards the make-shift medical rooms.

"Sorry mate, it's not easy half carrying you ya'know," excused Lance as he tried to walk a little slower.

Chuck had been injured during a training session whilst the team was practising target shooting and being trained on how to deal with road-side bombs. They were training in desert conditions at an inhabited village. There were roofless buildings, typical of the type of small hut like houses in that particular area, buildings which would usually provide cover for the the local rebels. Chuck was involved in organising his team to be equipped in knowing how to identify danger during raids on villages thought to be hideouts for the Taliban and deal with road side bombs and possible causalities.  
Unfortunately for him one of the bombs had exploded through the wall of one of the buildings Chuck and a friend of his were taking cover by and in an attempt to push his colleague out of harms way, Chuck had ended up under the falling rubble.

It was how he found himself in his current predicament, a broken and very injured leg and some bruised ribs. He claimed he was fine, but the broken leg proved otherwise. He was being helped to the medical department by Lance who deposited him on one of the hospital beds before going to fetch a nurse.

"Mr. Bass, how nice to see you here...a broken leg I see," commented the nurse with a smile on her face. The hospital was the last place anyone would have suspected to find Chuck as he was usually so careful and lucky.

"Why thank you for your heartfelt welcoming, I feel right at home, now could you please just fix my leg so I can get back out there?" demanded Chuck in the most friendliest voice possible, under the circumstances.

"Of course, i'll just cast your leg and fix up your wounds, don't worry, I can see straight away that it's nothing serious Corporal Bass," replied the nurse as she fiddled with his leg.

Chuck had an x-ray done which showed that he has a slight sprain to his tibia in his left leg and there was some bruising to his knee and lower right ribs but nothing was broken. She cleaned up his wounds and with the help of another nurse he had a cast put on.

"Well, you're almost as good as new Chuck. This cast will stay on for two weeks and then we shall remove it and see how you are," she explained.

"Great, two whole fucking weeks!"

The nurse cocked her eyebrows at him, "language, please" she frowned.  
Chuck smiled in apology.

"For now though, one of our new nurses will re-dress you into something more comfortable and make sure the rest of your body is ok, make sure you're nice to her, she's new!" explained the nurse as she began packing her things away.

"Great, can't I just be left alone for a while?" sighed Chuck, but when the door swung open and his new nurse walked in, he had the shock of his life.  
There stood Blair Waldorf, the woman he had met just earlier in the day. He couldn't believe his eyes and clearly neither could she. He could tell there was a look of great surprise on her face as she spotted him in his hospital bed with his leg casted.  
"Actually...I change my mind, I could do with some company..." smirked Chuck as the nurse began to leave the room motioning for Blair to take the lead.

"Miss Waldorf, he's all yours," said the nurse as she left the room, leaving Chuck and Blair alone.

"I don't believe this!" frowned Blair angrily as she made her way further inside, she began washing her hands and taking a look at her supplies in the room, she tried to avoid eye contact with Chuck as she knew exactly what he would have thinking about.

"Wait a second...you're a nurse?" questioned Chuck surprised. He was sure he was told she was a new recruit, he had no idea she was just a nurse.

"Yes I am a nurse...there was some unfortunate mix-up this morning when I was mistaken for a soldier recruit and another guy mistaken for a nurse, I was mistakenly sent to your base when I was supposed to be brought here, to the medical department." explained Blair.

"Oh," replied Chuck uncomfortably, remembering what had transpired between them in the morning.

"Dont 'oh' me! don't think for a second that I've forgotten what you did to me this morning!" shouted Blair angrily.

"You were well aware of what was happening and you didn't exactly try to stop me...in fact I distinctly recall you screaming my name and begging me for more," grinned Chuck triumphantly, remembering how much she had enjoyed it.  
Blair's cheeks shone bright red at the realisation that she had indeed enjoyed it, very much.

"How dare you! I should have you reported!" yelled Blair in frustration. How could he think he was going to get away with it so easily. He had played a dangerous game with her and then walked away without even finishing! She couldn't believe what she had experienced this morning, never before in her life had she ever felt the emotions she had felt when she had been with Chuck. He had tortured her and deserved her revenge, she could have him reported and he would be disciplined. But would it actually make a difference, she wondered, it would be his word against hers and in all honesty she had been compliant in his demands. Maybe it was useless trying to put forward a complaint against him, but she had to make him pay.

She looked at his current predicament and that horrible, but rather sexy, smirk plastered across his face and the most perfect idea came to her. He would get his just deserts, she would make him pay by giving him a taste of his own medicine!

A small smile slipped onto Blair's face and Chuck faltered, why the hell was she smiling, he wondered.  
He watched on as she studied his body up and down and he felt a strange flutter in his stomach. It must have been because of the injury, maybe it had made him sick or something.

"Chuck, lets just put this morning behind us, besides I have a job to do," she said whilst pointing towards his leg.

"I think i'm supposed to dress you right?" asked Blair with a smile across her face.  
Chucks brows narrowed as he became suddenly confused as to her sudden change of mood. What had gotten into her, he thought as she took out a fresh hospital gown from one of the nearby drawers with a positive smile on her face. She walked over to him and began slowly and tortuously removing his clothes. Chuck swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and tried not to let her closeness or her smell affect him.

"I guess you wont be needing these clothes any more right? I'll have you in this nice fresh gown before you find your voice again," she teased, noticing his sudden inability to speak. She had removed his combat jacket and was trying to pull his vest over his head which she did extremely slowly trying to make as much body contact as possible.  
Chuck sighed once the vest landed on the floor and Blair fingers grazed his naked chest. Her fingers casually ran a path along his chest and down towards his pants which had been half torn away to allow his cast to be put on.

"These pants should have been ripped off of you the moment you got here, well, that's what I would have done," she said in a bare whisper whilst looking him deep in the eyes.  
His eyes had darkened as she began rubbing her hand on one of his thighs and then unzipped his pants. It took some time to finally move the torn pants which she threw to the floor.

She moved alongside him and began running her fingers across his stomach and he gasped in shock at her behaviour. She began fiddling with his boxer shorts and Chuck became alarmed, he wasn't used to being in a situation where his control and authority was being challenged.

"What are you doing Blair?" he questioned, whatever she was planning in that pretty little head of hers wasn't going to happen as far as he was concerned.

"Oh nothing, you just started something this morning and you didn't finish..." she said mockingly as his mouth twisted in anger.

"Don't get any ideas Blair, you're supposed to be dressing me and tending to my wounds!" he reminded her.

"Oh? You mean like how you were supposed to show me around this morning...well look how that turned out," smirked Blair wickedly. She was in control now, he wasn't going anywhere, not with that broken leg anyway. Right now, he would do as she said, she was going to make him pay for what he had done to her this morning.

"Don't Blair, I'm warning you!" exaggerated Chuck seriously. He couldn't let this vixen take advantage of him, his pride was on the line and there was no way he could let her hold the reins whilst he had no use of one of his legs.

"Don't worry little Chucky, I'm not going to hurt you...I'm just having a little fun..." teased Blair as Chuck groaned in frustration, he knew he wasn't getting anywhere with the minx.

"Oh and you wont believe how shocked I was to learn that medical staff aren't required to have a badge so I did all that hard work for nothing..." she snarled. The badge and other belongings that had been sent down to Chuck hadn't been for her but for the new recruit that had gotten mixed up with Blair, when Blair had realised the mistake she had soon come to know that medical staff weren't required to carry a badge because they weren't allowed out of the base anyway so wouldn't need one. Blair had been furious that she had suffered through her ordeal with Chuck for no reason at all, regardless of whether she had enjoyed it or not.

"Crap." replied Chuck in defeat.

The moment Chuck closed his eyes in frustration he felt warm fingers slip past his waistband and his eyes snapped open in surprise at the intrusion. He found Blair smiling with her hand gliding into his boxers. He hissed when her fingers played with the hair at his groin sending electric shocks through his veins, She was like a flame, igniting him in all the right places and as much as he knew he shouldn't want this the more he realised that she was exactly what he wanted.

"You like that?" whispered Blair in a sultry voice, bringing her face closer to his. Chuck's eyes had narrowed in pleasure at what was to come and he nodded in reply.

Blair pulled at his pubic hair and Chuck hissed in pain, "answer me Chuck!" she spat out.

"Fuck, yes." he whispered back, Blair smiled in victory, he was so easy.

"What do you want Chuck, what would you like me to do...?" she asked as she brought her mouth to his chin and nipped him there.  
Chuck groaned in pleasure, "you..." he answered obediently.

"You want me Chuck?" clarified Blair, as Chuck nodded his head in answer mindlessly.

She tugged at his pubic hair again and he groaned, "Yes Madame!" she snapped angrily, using his own tactics on him.

"Fuck Blair, don't fuck with me," said Chuck in frustration, the last thing he needed was for her to hurt his pride by toying with him.

"Don't fuck with me! I'm in control now and you shall do as I say or this will be painful! You call me Madame from now on!" she yelled whilst scraping her fingernail deep into his groin.

Chuck yelped in pain and then began to compose himself, "pain is pleasure baby," he joked.

Blair wasn't going to be patient with him and she decided to be more forceful. She lowered her lips to his and bit down hard on his bottom lip until she had cut through his skin, Chuck cried out in pain and tried to pry her off with his hands.

"Fuck Blair! If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask!" he cried out as she let go and he used the back of his hand to wipe his lip clean. There wasn't much blood so she hadn't damaged him too much.

Blair smirked at him mischievously, "you didn't think about that when you were taking advantage of me this morning did you...now I wont ask again, you play by my rules now!" snarled Blair.

"Yes, Madame," mocked Chuck in response.

Blair reached for his lips again and Chuck prepared himself for the onslaught, but instead she had brushed her lips against his in a soft slow kiss and pulled away before going in again and kissing him softly. Chuck groaned as her velvety soft lips covered his in a beautiful kiss, a kiss he had never experienced before. It was slow and mesmerising, her lips moving against his before her lips parted and her tongue darted out to lick his wounded bottom lip.  
He smiled slightly before opening his mouth to hers and joining their tongues. There was no battle for control as their tongues mated and the lips became attached to each other. Chuck's hand found its way into her hair and he wrapped his hand around her neck bringing her closer and deepening the kiss as it became tortuously passionate.  
Blair enjoyed the feel of his lips against hers and the manly taste of his mouth, so much that she forgot what she was doing. She found herself enraptured by his touch and his kiss that she lost her senses and didn't want to let go. She had never been kissed like this before and she was sure the fluttering in her stomach was an alien feeling, as was the thumping of her heart, or was it his heart she could hear. She felt as though their mouths were meant to be as one as their kiss went on forever, when they were forced to part to rejuvenate their lungs Blair almost jumped out her skin at what she had just experienced.

She wasn't supposed to kiss him, she wasn't supposed to be feeling the way she was right now, what was going on in her head right now, she was confused beyond belief. It must be the lack of oxygen clouding her mind. Chuck looked clearly confused to at what they had just shared, surprisingly her hand was still in his boxers and they were both suddenly distracted by this fact.  
Blair was brought back to her senses and she recovered quickly, remembering what she had planned on doing and deciding to stick to her plan.

She immediately narrowed her eyes at him and decided to forget or ignore the kiss they had just shared, instead she lowered her mouth to his neck and began sucking and biting at his skin as her hand began to lower itself deeper into his shorts.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me this morning," she reminded him.

"Gladly," groaned Chuck as she continued to bite and suck his skin down his neck and towards his nipples. She lowered her hot mouth over one nipple and he dug his hands into her thick curly hair massaging her head in encouragement.

She sucked hard and bit as he groaned in ecstasy and her hand finally found his hardened member. She was shocked at how huge and thick he felt in her hand and a sudden wetness engulfed her panties at the thought of having him inside her. Chuck began breathing heavily as Blair began to stroke him tightly forcing him to become harder right under her warm silky fingertips.

"Fuck yes...squeeze me baby," he groaned as she followed his command unconsciously, Chuck hissed in pleasure as he lifted his butt to comply with her strokes.

"Mmm, you like that Chuckles...?" whispered Blair as she released his nipple and looked at him seductively.

"Oh, yes Madame!"

He was sure he had never seen anyone more beautiful in his whole life, she was absolutely stunning, her dark eyes and chocolate curls, her dimpled cheeks and full ruby lips, her body was tantalisingly sexy and he was so desperate to have her right now.  
Unfortunately he was constrained because of his injury so would just have to let her have her way with him. That thought turned him on more than ever, he had never surrendered himself to a woman before and thus had never felt such pleasure his whole life. His whole body tightened at the prospect of having her take him as she pleased, especially with the way she was kissing down his abdomen and stroking and squeezing his manhood.

"You want me to go harder?" she proposed sexily, whispering right in his ear for effect, recalling how it had made her feel this morning when he had whispered filth into her ear.

"Oh yes, go faster..." he begged, his eyes tightly shut as he enjoyed her hand gliding up and down his hard member.

"you'll have to ask nicely," she smiled, slowing down and loosening her grip on him, Chuck flinched at the loss of momentum. He needed her desperately.

"Blair...just do it..." he said quickly and she nodded her head in dispute, he knew she wasn't going to be easy this time and he really needed to explode into her sweet little mouth right now so he gave her what she wanted.

"Blair, Madame, could you please fucking pleasure me, hard and fast, i'm throbbing for you!" he groaned out in pain.

"That a boy," she whispered teasingly.

She gripped him once more and pulled his length out of his shorts finally seeing him for the first time. She couldn't hide a loud gasp that escaped her mouth as she took in how huge and gorgeous he was, her eyes darkened and her hands trembled, she could almost feel Chuck's proud smirk but refused to look him in the eye. She began stroking him again, letting out her frustration on him, torturing him like he had tortured her earlier that day.  
She rubbed his tip with her thumb, pressing it and spreading his seeping juices around his head, he cried out in pleasure and groaned her name, begging her to grip him harder.

"Blair, suck me...please" he begged, out of breath.

"What?" asked Blair nervously.

"Please, put my cock in your hot mouth, I want to fuck your beautiful face," he said hotly, his eyes narrowed and darkened in delight,Blair's eyes wide in surprise.

She had never been so intimate with a man before, she had never taken a man in her mouth before, she found it dirty and would only do so for someone she loved and was serious about. Never had she thought she would find her self sucking and licking a Corporal's huge penis in her innocent small mouth. But that's exactly what she found herself doing as she moaned at the feel of him filling her mouth. She almost gagged as he reached her deep in her throat, pumping and forcing her throat to widen to accommodate him.

"Oh shit," yelled Chuck as her moans filled the air and the sensation of being inside her mouth took over his senses. He was under her spell and she was doing something strange to him. He watched as her face twisted in pleasure, her juicy lips wrapped around his member and her eyes closed in pleasure, he watched as she bobbed her head up and down and he lifted his butt up and down to meet her efforts. He had never never been met with such a beautiful vision in his life.  
Chuck laid back and closed his eyes in concentration just as his orgasm began to build, he was crying out her name, telling her how close he was as she resumed her activity.

"Fuck, Blair, Im gonna come, I want you to swallow..." pleaded Chuck suddenly realising his mistake. He should have kept his bloody mouth shut. The moment the words had left his mouth he had noticed her stop and pull him out, her lips forming a victorious grin as his head crashed back onto the pillow.

"Shit," sighed Chuck as he succumbed to the loss of heat. She had let go, he should have known this was coming. He should have known she was just here to torture him, it had obviously been her plan all along, to get him to the verge of coming and them leave him completely dry.

"How does it feel?" she whispered as she got off his bed and placed his suddenly limp and unsatisfied member back into his shorts.

"Like sweet revenge i'm guessing?" he responded in admiration.

"But how does it feel for you?" she clarified.

"Like fucking shit," he replied in slight anger.

"Good, I guess we're even then?" she asked hopefully whilst smirking at him.  
He smirked back at her and let out a little laugh at her antics, he had clearly met his match.  
Just as he was about to grab her for a kiss the door swung open and his friend Lance walked in. Blair quickly fumbled for the hospital gown and pretended to just be doing her job dressing Chuck.

"Hey man," began Lance before noticing the new nurse he had never seen before, "erm, hi..." he said turning to Blair, "are you new here?" he asked nervously.

"Well, yes I am," answered Blair as she stepped towards the newcomer and held out her hand, "i'm Blair Waldorf," she smiled sweetly.  
"Oh, Blair, welcome to the service," he smiled back, he took in her appearance and noticed how beautiful she was.

"Blair, you erm, have a little something by you r lip," he said pointing to her mouth where he noticed a spot of wetness or something on her face.

"Oh," said Blair in embarrassment whilst quickly wiping away what was sure to be a certain bodily fluid that didn't belong to her, she was reminded of the other person in the room and turned to look at his angry expression.

"Erm, I was just dressing Chuck," she explained.

"Undressing," corrected Chuck cheekily, to distract her from Lance who he suddenly decided he hated.

"Dressing!" amended Blair in her defence, she turned back to Lance and asked his name before they began making small talk, she noticed how good looking this new guy was, maybe not as hot and sexy as Chuck but he was definitely kinda handsome.

"So I hope you're enjoying your first day, you don't really get much of a break out here, it's all hard work," chuckled Lance, rubbing his temple and smiling at her sweetly.

Blair giggled in response and her eyes twinkled, "I know, as you can see I've been given a complete stubborn ass to tend to on my first day," she teased in reference to Chuck.

Chuck was furious, how dare she make a fool of him, especially when she had been sucking him off merely moments ago, "Oh I'm sure its been torture for you trying to _get me off_. Off this bed that is..." smirked Chuck, knowing Lance was too slow to catch on to his double meaning.  
Blair gave Chuck a horrified look and began to worry that Chuck could easily sully her reputation by exposing her, but she was sure that there was some sort of unspoken agreement between them to keep their silence.

"Chuck, give her a break she's new man," defended Lance.

Chuck raised his brows, "Oh, I've given her much more than a break," mocked Chuck whilst giving Blair a warning glare.

Blair smiled and blocked Chucks vision of Lance by standing between them, "what Chuck means is that, well, he made sure to make me feel right at home, isn't that right Chuck?" pleaded Blair whilst looking back at Chuck and glaring at him.

Chuck smiled, "Why of course, if one's home consist solely of a bedroom," shot back Chuck.  
Lance looked more confused than ever, as far as he was concerned Chuck and Blair were making no sense at all so he decided to just ignore them.  
Blair quickly put a hand to Lance's arm in an attempt to drag him away from Chuck's big mouth and towards the exit, but Lance stopped her attempt and walked back towards Chuck.

"So, are you feeling any better, is it broken?" asked Lance as he inspected Chuck's leg.

"Care to leave Lance, i'm kinda resting..." gritted out Chuck, as much as he enjoyed his friends company he wasn't enjoying the attention Lance was currently giving to Blair...and vice-versa.  
He needed to get them away from each other asap, Blair was his, he had seen her first!

"urm, yeah I guess I should..." answered Lance uncertainly, glancing at Blair now and again. Blair noticed a hint of contempt in Chuck voice and decided she wasn't going to let him boss anyone around, especially someone she liked, even though she had been on the verge of throwing him out herself. Knowing that Chuck wanted Lance gone suddenly made Blair want him to stick around, not that she was trying to make Chuck jealous or anything.

"Actually Lance, you could stick around, maybe show me around or something," asked Blair, fluttering her eyes at him.

"I'm sure Lance has better things to do," interrupted Chuck.

"Actually I don't Blair, I'd love to show you around," amended Lance, he strode over to Blair and took one of her hands in his, looking back at Chuck and winking, not realising what was going on between Chuck and Blair.  
Chuck snarled in annoyance, if only he could jump out of this bed and grab hold of Blair, drag her by the hair to his bed and have his way with her right in front of fucking Lance!

"Great Lance," replied Blair sweetly before looking back at Chuck and smirking smugly, "bye Chuck, enjoy your lone time," she finished before grabbing some of her things, Lance had walked out of the room, waiting for Blair outside.  
She walked back towards the bed to fetch her bag when suddenly strong hands had grabbed her and dragged her onto the bed, "CHUCK!" she screamed before Chuck silenced her with his hand to her mouth.

"Ssshhh, wouldn't want precious _Lance_ to hear you _screaming_ my name," growled Chuck into her ear as he let go of her mouth and grabbed her with one hand holding her upper arm and the other gripping her hair.

"What the hell do you think you're..." she was cut off as Chucks lips crashed into hers, bruising her and invading her mouth, she moaned in agony.  
Chuck's stroked his tongue deep in her mouth, drawing her closer and leaving her breathless and trembling, her small hands involuntarily clasping his gown in a death grip. Her thigh had found his groin and his arousal was full and hard against her, she gasped at being able to affect him so easily. He was gripping her wildly, nothing had ever made him feel so wild and urgent before, "you're mine, you hear me, I saw you first!" he growled against her mouth before biting her bottom lip, she mewled in pleasure.

She tried fighting him off her but his hold was too strong, "No! I don't _belong_ to anyone, let go, Lance will..." she was cut off by another forceful kiss.

"Don't fucking say his name!" he snapped, his grip on her arm bruising her and his other hand tugging at her hair, she pushed hard at his chest before reaching a hand lower down his body, she paused at his crotch but then remembered Lance was right outside waiting for her and changed her mind letting her hand drop further down. She grabbed and dug her fingers into his injured knee and he immediately let go of her and yelped in pain as Blair stumbled away from him quickly.

"Bitch!" he cried out as she fumbled for her belongings again and hurried towards the exit.

"You're insane!" she spat out at him in frustration, she couldn't deny the spark between them and how much it had turned her on when he had forcefully kissed her, she had never felt so wanted before, no man had ever been so possessive of her before this.  
But that didn't mean she was just going to let him have his way with her, if going off with Lance got Chuck so freaked out, she knew that playing hard to get with Chuck would be the best thing to do, especially if it caused the sort of fireworks and pure lustful anger she had just experienced, it made her feel wanted and alive and she liked it.  
She felt butterflies at the thought of how Chuck would hunt her down once he was recovered and force her into his bed once again, but it would be a long time before he would get to do that...

Blair opened the door and noticed that Chuck had turned bright red in fury, she turned towards him, flashing a badge in her hands, "have a safe ride home Chuck," she smirked victoriously before leaving the room.

Chuck looked on in shock as the realisation sunk in, "the bitch took my fucking badge!"

* * *

**A.N.  
Aaaaww...that's it peoples! Sorry for any mistakes...**

**Im so looking forward to the feedback, I hope the second part has lived up to your expectations, i know its kinda long and maybe drags on a bit which is probably boring, but I wanted to fulfil one of my reviewers wishes about including some Chuck jealousy in the fic, which is why I brought in Lance at the end to toy with Chuck and Blair!**

**Hope you like!  
**  
**  
xoxo  
Adios!**


End file.
